


Next-Store Neighbors

by Greeks vs Geeks (Wonderfullydepressedandlustful)



Series: Jasico fic dump [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, hazel and nico work at their step mom's place, jason keeps on buying flowers, piper and jason run the tattoo shop, slight pipeyna, tattoo artist!Jason, tattoo parlor next to a flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullydepressedandlustful/pseuds/Greeks%20vs%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'you keep on buying flowers from my shop and I'm really starting to wonder why' mixed with 'I'm a tattoo artist and you work at the flower shop next door and you are really cute so I keep on buying flowers to keep seeing you'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next-Store Neighbors

Nico was pretty sure that the guy in front of him had bought at least 5 different bouquets of flowers before now. All of them different flowers, thank god, but 5 bouquets none the less. In the span of a day. What the hell was his problem?

“Um, can I ask you a question?” Nico asked the blonde man in front of him with a leather jacket on and a scar on his lip. He seemed like the total bad boy type. That was, until he jumped 6 feet in the air, blushed all the way up to his ears, and started rubbing the back of his neck. Nico was pretty sure that he was a giant dork now.

“S-sure.” Yep, giant dork. Nico raised an eyebrow at his actions.

“Why have you bought 6 bouquets of flowers in the past day and a half? I mean, I get romantic gestures, but what did you do to your girlfriend that made it mandatory to buy 6?” Nico looked down to make sure that he wrapped the flowers correctly. Birds of Paradise. Nice pick.

“Well, I work at the tattoo parlor right next door and a lot of my customer come in asking for flowers, so I thought I might as well use the real thing as reference than something from the internet. Make it seem more realistic.” He explained. The longer Nico looked at the man in front of him, the more he decided that he was less biker more Superman. A blonde superman. Yep, that was what Nico was going to refer to him as.

“Oh ok. Well, I hope that they aren’t taking up to much room. Or ruining your image.” Nico said, handing him the flowers. “That will be 5.20.”

Blonde Superman handed him a credit card and took the flowers. “What do you mean ‘ruin my image’?”

“Most tattoo parlors aren’t covered in bright colored flowers. Especially since the last flowers you got were bright pink roses. Can I see some ID? The shop owner wants to make sure that our customers aren’t identity frauds and she won’t get her money.” Total lie. He just wanted to get this guy’s name. And maybe his number. No scratch that. He definitely wanted his number. Don’t get your hopes up. The man fished out a wallet and showed him the picture. Jason Grace. Fitting. “Thanks. Here you go. Come again if you need any more references. Or flowers for your girlfriend.”

Jason put his wallet in his back pocket and started shifting from foot to foot. “Um, I don’t have a girlfriend so I think I’m good in that area. Thanks though.” This guy didn’t have a girlfriend? Dear lord, what the hell happened? How did this blonde superman not find a Lois Lane yet?

“Oh. Um, sorry for assuming. Have a nice day.” Nico said awkwardly, ready for Jason to leave so that he could wallow in regret for assuming.

“Yeah, you too.” Jason mumbled, walking over to the door. Before he opened the door, he stopped and turned around. “Hey, if you ever want a tattoo, just come over. It’s on the house. You know, for all of the flowers.”

“You’re paying for the flowers. It doesn’t make any sense to give me a free tattoo if you’re still paying for the flowers.” Nico deadpanned. The blonde blushed.

“Offer still stands. Got to go. Piper is going to kill me if I stay here any longer.” He said, rushing out the door. Nico stared at the door for a couple of seconds before shaking his head. What a strange guy. The back door open.

“Hey Nico, I need some help carrying the boxes in. You know how Persephone is about making sure that they are not crushed or anything.” Hazel called from behind a bunch of boxes. Nico sighed.

“Coming Hazel. Please don’t hurt yourself.” Nico slid off of his stool and walked over to take the boxes from his half-sister’s hands. “Hey, do you know the people next door?”

Hazel raised an eyebrow. “The Indian couple that are always yelling at each other but makes awesome curry?” Nico rolled his eyes. “No, the tattoo parlor next door. I know the Kadams.” Too well. Mr. Kadam bought way too many bouquets of Golden Arch Dendrobuim in a month.

“Oh yeah. I know Jason and Piper. Frank is a friend of theirs actually. They are pretty cool. Used to date each other, but both of them broke it off mutually.” Hazel said casually, getting more boxes from outside. Nico nodded. Well, there went any miniscule hope he had.

“Why did they break it off?”

“They both realized that they were gay and their whole relationship was just platonic. Piper is actually dating Reyna now.” Hazel yelled from the back. Nico was silent from a moment. “Nico?”

“How do you feel about me getting a tattoo?”


End file.
